


Theory

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: It wasn’t really lying.





	Theory

When Regulus was twelve, his Uncle Alphard returned from a trip to Mykonos with books and moving models. Sirius took the models (he had great plans for the fire-breathing Chimaera), so the Homeric epics fell to Regulus.

Alphard pulled him aside and informed him that they were technically _muggle_ books. Regulus pulled a face but his uncle’s theory was that since nobody knew who Homer actually was it would be quite alright to tell Mother that he’d been a wizard, if she happened to ask.

And the books were about magic, heroes, and fantastical things, so it wasn’t really _lying_.


End file.
